1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable shelving and, more particularly, to a universally adjustable, portable shelving unit that is nonpermanently mounted and vertically adjustable without rigid fasteners
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many improvements are known for adjustable shelves. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,013, issued in the name of Santucci, an adjustable self supporting shelf is disclosed which allows the user to adaptable include a portable shelving unit without rigid fasteners. However, a shelf made in accordance with the Santucci disclosure requires placement between two relatively parallel, vertical surfaces in order to remain self supporting.
Another example of an improved shelf is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,246, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,969, both issued in the name of Maxworthy. Such shelves, however, require a horizontally slatted wall to insert into for support. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,056 issued in the name of Krikorian, a wire shelf and bracket therefor are disclosed requiring some form of vertical, slatted surface for support.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,209, issued in the name of Schafer, a shelf of laminated material is disclosed, wherein the improvement appears to be an otherwise conventional horizontal shelf having improved vertical rigidity. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,616, issued in the name of Gray, a shelf with end flange caps is disclosed, also providing improved vertical rigidity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,711, issued in the name of Solomon, an adaptable frame is disclosed for portably and adjustably supporting a horizontal shelf. The frame as envisioned in Solomon, however, although envisioned as a stand-alone support frame, is required to rest upon a stable, flat, horizontal surface in order to safely support a shelf.
Although these and other shelf designs provide adaptable, portable support for a variety of items and under a variety of circumstances, there remains many unique situations where such a need remains unfulfilled. The present invention is directed to providing adaptable shelving capable of adjusting to portably grip in a positive seated manner to any shape column, configured panel, door, or the like.